Setor R: Operação TEDACE
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Episódio 3 da série "Setor R": Henry e Sophie são mandados pra testar um trenó na Sibéria, mas sofrem um acidente e ficam perdidos em muita neve. Enquanto enfrentam perigos e tentam se virar até serem resgatados, momentos românticos surgem. Leve HxS
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Operação T.E.D.A.C.E.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Missão da Turma do Bairro, Operação T.E.D.A.C.E.

**T**este

**E**rrado

**D**eixa

**A**gentes em

**C**ongelante

**E**ncrenca

10 horas. Quartel General do Setor R. Sony tocava guitarra, Henry assistia televisão, Myah treinava golpes de boxe num saco de areia, James cozinhava doces e Sophie dormia no sofá. A paz só foi interrompida quando uma nave entrou pela parede, assustando todo mundo.

**Sony: **Mas o que está havendo? Estamos sobre ataque?

Felizmente, todo mundo se acalmou ao perceberem que era uma nave pertencente à base lunar. Dela saiu Fofa, a Número 86.

**Fofa: **Atenção! Eu peço agentes para uma missão de teste! Quem se oferece?

**Sophie: ***esfregando os olhos* Aí depende! É algum teste no deserto?

**Fofa: **Não! É só pra testar um trenó na Sibéria!

**Sophie: **Então eu estou fora, detesto frio! Boa noite!

Sophie voltou a dormir, enquanto todo mundo olhava pra ela com uma cara de tacho.

**Fofa: ***cara azeda* Está bem, já entendi! E quanto ao resto de vocês?

**Henry: **Pra mim, não tem problema! Eu me ofereço como voluntário!

**Fofa: **Está bem, mas uma das meninas irá com você! Quem vai: Número 48M ou Número 99?

Foi o bastante pra Sophie acordar e pular do sofá.

**Sophie: **Mudei de ideia! Eu vou!

**Myah: ***surpresa* Achei que tinha dito que detestava frio!

**Sophie: ***disfarçando* Eu disse isso? Você deve ter ouvido coisas, Número 48M!

**Fofa: **Está bem, venham comigo! Vou levá-los à base lunar para se prepararem!

Os dois concordaram e subiram na nave, antes de irem embora.

**Sony: ***encarando James e Myah, que já estavam querendo se mandar* Podem parar aí! Ninguém vai deixar esse lugar até este buraco na parede sumir!

**Myah e James: ***pegando as ferramentas, irritados* _Você vai pagar por isso, Número 86!_

Enquanto isso, na nave, Henry tentava conversar com Sophie.

**Henry: ***despreocupado* Eu não entendo! Podia jurar que ouvi você dizer que detestava lugares frios! E, pelo que reparei, o resto da turma também não se enganou!

**Sophie: ***ainda disfarçando* Tiveram uma alucinação coletiva, só isso!

**Henry: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Sei! Fala aí: você só quis vir pra esse teste só por que eu disse que viria, não é?

Sophie ficou vermelha, mas nocauteou Henry antes que ele percebesse.

**Sophie: ***emburrada* _Vai chover granizo no deserto antes do Número 56 descobrir que gosto dele! Eu garanto!_

**Fofa: **Já estamos chegand... *surpresa* Ué, o que houve com ele?

**Sophie: **Enjôo de ficar no espaço!

**Fofa: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* _Isso existe?_

Ao chegarem na base lunar, foram recebidos por Raquel, que os levou pra uma sala onde trocaram de roupa. Em 10 minutos eles saíram de lá, com roupas de inverno, e Fofa os levou para a Sibéria.

**Fofa: **Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, Número 76, encare isso como um programa de férias! Esquiar na neve é divertido!

**Sophie: **Pode até ser! Mas eu não costumo esquiar no deserto quando estou de férias!

**Henry: **Ei, já estou vendo a Sibéria!

**Fofa: **Bom, boa sorte!

Os dois foram deixados no local com o trenó, numa montanha. Querendo ou não, era hora do teste.

**Sophie: **Espero que o teste não seja pra ver se esse trenó é seguro! Por onde começamos? Eu não sei andar de trenó!

**Henry: ***sentando no trenó* Pode deixar que eu dirijo! Sente-se aí atrás e segure firme!

Sophie sentou atrás de Henry no trenó e se segurou na cintura dele.

**Henry: ***corando levemente* _Se não fosse tão fria comigo, seria a garota ideal pra mim!_ *indignado* _Ei, no que estou pensando? Estamos no meio de um teste! Não posso pensar nisso agora!_

Pensando assim, Henry impulsionou o trenó e os dois desceram em grande velocidade com ele.

**Henry: ***empolgado* YAHOOO! EU SOU O REI DO MUNDO!

**Sophie: ***impressionada* _Nossa! Eu nunca fui em uma velocidade dessas antes! _*ouvindo um barulho* O que foi isso?

**Henry: ***confuso* Isso o quê?

Logo, os dois descobriram o que era quando uma parte do trenó saiu. Foi a primeira vez que Henry viu Sophie entrar em pânico.

**Sophie: **HENRY, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! ESTAMOS PERDENDO O TRENÓ!

A situação foi piorando, pois o trenó ia se despedaçando aos poucos e os dois agentes iam ficando cada vez mais assustados.

**Henry: **OLHA A FRENTE!

Henry não conseguiu frear o trenó a tempo e os dois bateram em alguma coisa. Depois disso, veio a escuridão.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

**Voz: **Número 76? Acorde, Número 76!

Sophie recobrou a consciência e notou que estava deitada na neve, com Henry olhando pra ela.

**Sophie: ***com a mão na cabeça* Ai, que dor! Onde estamos?

**Henry: **Como eu vou saber? Você que é boa em conhecimentos gerais, não eu!

**Sophie: ***séria* Pelo menos sabe o que aconteceu?

**Henry: ***forçando a memória* Se não estou enganado, o trenó foi se desmontando e, no final, batemos numa árvore!

**Sophie: ***levantando do chão* É, agora me lembro!

**Henry: **O que faremos agora?

**Sophie: ***ficando irritada* Por que você está perguntando pra mim? Posso ser boa em conhecimentos gerais, mas sou fraca em "como se virar quando se perder na Sibéria"!

**Henry: **Sabe, pelo menos, sobre Guia de Sobrevivência?

**Sophie: ***forçando a memória* Bom, eu já li algo sobre isso uma vez! Deixe-me ver... precisamos achar um abrigo e comida! Acho que os únicos abrigos que tem por aqui são as cavernas! Vamos procurar uma vazia!

Os dois saíram dali e foram procurar uma caverna, torcendo pra não terem que encontrar um urso no caminho ou algo do tipo.

**Voz: **Miau...

**Henry: ***surpreso* Quem fez "miau"?

**Sophie: ***apontando uma árvore* Está vindo dali!

Ao irem até a árvore, notaram um gato num dos galhos, tremendo. Como não era um galho alto, não precisaram subir na árvore para pegá-lo.

**Henry: ***segurando o gato* Não conheço a raça desse gato! Qual será?

**Sophie: **É um gato himalaio, cruzamento de um gato Persa com um Siamês! E, pelo que estou vendo, é uma fêmea!

**Henry: **Que tal a levarmos conosco? Número 48M adora animais, tenho certeza de que vai amar ficar com ela!

**Sophie: **Antes de acharmos um animal pra Número 48M, devíamos era ser achados! Ali, vamos ficar naquela caverna!

Os dois foram até a caverna, trazendo a gata com eles. Felizmente, era uma caverna desabitada, e foi bem a tempo, pois uma tempestade de neve havia começado.

**Sophie: ***sentando-se no chão* Espero que essa tempestade de neve não dure muito, senão ficaremos sem ter como procurar comida!

**Henry: ***sentando ao lado dela* E sem madeira, não esquece disso! Precisamos nos aquecer! E também vai servir pra nos localizarem, já que o meu comunicador quebrou e você esqueceu do seu!

Sophie não respondeu nada. Simplesmente ficou em silêncio enquanto acariciava a cabeça da gata. Por isso não notou Henry olhando pra ela.

**Henry: ***sorriso terno* _Não é que a Sophie tem a aparência bela? Apesar da frieza, no fundo, é uma boa garota!_

**Sophie: **Nala...

**Henry:** *confuso* Como?

**Sophie: **O que você acha do nome Nala? Poderíamos chamar a gata assim e...

Foi só ao olhar para Henry que percebeu que o mesmo estava bem próximo dela e um olhava nos olhos do outro.

**Henry: **Algum problema, Número 76? Nunca vi seu rosto tão vermelho!

**Sophie: ***virando a cara, ainda vermelha* Não é nada! Vou aproveitar que a tempestade de neve passou e procurar lenha pra fazermos uma fogueira! Pode procurar comida junto com a Nala?

**Henry: ***levantando do chão com Sophie* Claro, sem problema!

Cada um foi pra um lado, ao mesmo tempo que Sophie tentava se acalmar.

**Sophie: ***sorriso leve* _Agora entendo por que o Número 56 vive se olhando no espelho! Ele é lindo visto de perto, e aqueles olhos azul-safira... Não é surpresa eu estar gostando dele!_

De volta ao quartel general do Setor R, já era hora do almoço, refeição que foi interrompida com o toque do telefone.

**James: **Eu atendo!

James foi atender o telefone, enquanto as meninas continuavam a conversa. E, pelo jeito, Myah tinha novidades.

**Sony: ***surpresa* Sua mãe está grávida? Mas achei que a Dona Luize não fosse casada!

**Myah: **Ela não é, mas isso não significa que não esteja namorando! Pena que ela não quer me apresentar o namorado dela ainda!

**Sony: **Eu sei como é! Meu pai também tem uma namorada e não a apresenta!

**James: ***na sala* VOCÊ PERDEU A COMUNICAÇÃO?

Assustadas com o grito, as meninas correram para a sala, onde James falava com Fofa ao telefone.

**James: **Tá, tudo bem! Não é sua culpa! Eu aviso as meninas! Tchau!

James desligou o telefone e virou-se para as meninas, com a cara mais séria que elas já tinham visto.

**Myah: **Aconteceu alguma coisa, Número 25S?

**James: **Sim, e foi grave! Parece que o teste deu errado e... Número 56 e Número 76 estão perdidos no meio da Sibéria! A Número 86 não consegue falar com eles, mas pediu que esperássemos até eles darem notícias!

Foi o bastante para todos ficarem chocados e com medo. Mas foi Sony que os interrompeu.

**Sony: **De jeito nenhum: vamos atrás deles!

**Myah: **Mas a Número 86 disse...

**Sony: **Eu sei muito bem o que a Número 86 disse! Mas eles são nossos amigos e do nosso Setor, o que quer dizer que é nossa responsabilidade! Então preparem as malas! *sorriso determinado* Nós vamos para a Sibéria!

**James: ***sorriso* _A determinação dela é impressionante!_

* * *

><p>Aqui tem mais uma parte do capítulo, onde Nala, a gata de Myah, é introduzida pela primeira vez. Achei que seria interessante se ela ganhasse a Nala de um dos amigos, que no caso seriam dois: Henry e Sophie. Mandem suas reviews e, se quiserem, alguma ideia pros próximos episódios.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Após andar algum tempo, Sophie encontrou madeira pra fazerem uma fogueira.

**Sophie: ***olhando pro sol* _Bem a tempo! Já está anoitecendo! Espero que o Número 56 tenha achado alguma coisa pra comermos!_

**Voz: **Grrrr...

**Sophie: ***virando-se* Huh?

Em outro lugar, Henry e Nala haviam achado um lugar onde poderiam pescar alguns peixes. Graças à um pedaço do trenó e um pedaço de corda que Henry havia pêgo, sem contar as habilidades de pesca que Nala tinha, conseguiram alguns peixes.

**Henry: **Podemos parar, Nala! Acho que já temos o bastante para o jantar!

**Grito: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

**Henry: ***assustado* Esse grito... NÚMERO 76!

Henry e Nala correram para o local de onde o grito tinha vindo e ficaram chocados com o que viram: Sophie estava sendo atacada por um enorme urso polar.

**Sophie: ***posição de defesa* Vá embora! Eu não sou o seu jantar! _Droga, o que eu faço? Lutar contra inimigos é moleza, comparado a lutar com ursos!_

Felizmente, para Sophie, Henry chegou bem a tempo de ajudá-la, pulando nas costas do urso e segurando uma adaga.

**Henry: **NÚMERO 76, SE MANDA DAQUI! NÃO VOU PODER SEGURÁ-LO MUITO TEMPO!

E não pôde mesmo. 30 segundos em cima do urso e este o pegou pela perna, jogando-o no chão com tanta força que ele até desmaiou.

**Sophie: **NÚMERO 56!

Nala também estava muito assustada, tanto que se escondeu atrás de Sophie.

**Sophie: ***olhar irritado* _Droga! O que eu faço agora?_

De repente, para a surpresa de Sophie, o urso foi nocauteado e caiu no chão. Só assim a garota pôde perceber quem o havia atacado: Sony, acompanhada de James e Myah.

**Sony: **Finalmente! Eu pensava que não conseguiríamos achar vocês tão cedo!

**Myah: ***analizando Henry* Que bom, ele só está desmaiado! Vamos sair daqui antes que esse urso acorde! Número 25S, pode carregar o Número 56?

**James: ***suspirando* Está bem!

James carregou Henry nas costas e todos foram embora dali, mais precisamente para um apartamento num hotel da Sibéria.

**Sophie: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Achei que iríamos voltar para o quartel general!

**James: **Já está tarde pra isso! Amanhã nós voltaremos!

**Myah: **Aliás, essa gatinha aí é muito linda!

Myah apontou Nala, que estava sendo carregada por Sophie.

**Sophie: ***estendendo Nala para Myah* Esta é a Nala! O Número 56 achou uma boa ideia trazê-la junto conosco, pois sabia que você adora animais!

**Myah: ***pegando Nala no colo* E ele acertou: eu adoro, principalmente gatos! Acho que ela vai ser a mascote do Setor R!

Enquanto isso, num dos quartos do apartamento, Henry tinha acabado de acordar e estranhou o local onde estava.

**Voz: **Finalmente você acordou!

Henry notou que Sony estava no quarto e tinha acabado de acender a lareira.

**Henry: **Número 99? *assustado* O que aconteceu com a Número 76?

**Sony: ***sorriso leve* Ela está bem, não se preocupe! Felizmente chegamos à tempo de impedir que o urso a atacasse! *sorriso maquiavélico* Quer que eu a chame?

**Henry: ***rosto vermelho* Eu não disse isso!

**Sony: ***sarcasmo* Sei!

Sony saiu do quarto, deixando Henry sozinho. Cansado, ele logo voltou a dormir, um pouco antes de Sophie entrar no quarto.

**Sophie: ***sorriso leve*_ Nunca esperei algum dia que o Número 56 arriscaria a vida por mim! Bom, nós somos companheiros de equipe, mas mesmo assim..._

Após verificar o que os outros estavam fazendo (vendo televisão na sala do apartamento), Sophie se aproximou de Henry.

**Sophie: ***agachando-se ao lado dele* _Ainda bem que ele está dormindo! Não sei como iria explicar a ele o que vou fazer agora!_

Sophie beijou Henry rapidamente nos lábios, antes de se levantar e sair do quarto, achando que ninguém saberia disso. Engano feio, pois Henry abriu os olhos logo depois que ela saiu e ficou sentado na cama.

**Henry: ***olhando pra porta, com o rosto corado e a mão nos lábios* _Número 76?_

Fim de transmissão.


End file.
